Loot Wiki:Page Rules and Standards
Though Loot Wiki is a free-to-edit wiki (for the most part), it still has some rules to follow. Also, the wiki has standards for the pages in it. Just follow these rules and you'll be fine! Page Creation *'Always use the standard layout in treasure page creation. '''The standard layout is specifically made for the purpose of making treasure pages, giving the player all the templates and sections needed to make one. Blank pages should only be used in template creation, or by admins in making special pages. Never use the blank page layout when you aren't planning on making template pages. *'Think about the treasure you will make.' Though nearly everything can be made into a treasure, there are some things you mustn't use for a treasure page. Don't make anything sexual. Drugs and alcohol are allowed, though. Don't make trademarked objects. *'Be careful in choosing a page title. The title should not contain swearing or sexual words. Be wary of the spelling. Double spaces are common problems. Capitalize all nouns and verbs in the title, as well as the first and last word. Don't use special characters (~,!,@,$,%, etc.) in the page title, unless really necessary. Don't use "The" or "A" in the title. *'If you have one, upload an image of the treasure you are making. '''You can upload an image . Pictures look good on a page, so try your best to get one! *'Always edit the Information template. The Information template (the puzzle piece) in every page gives all the basic information of that treasure, as well as automatically categorizing it. Also, fill up every parameter. If you have an image of that treasure, write the file name of the picture you uploaded, and add the file extension. (.jpg, .png, .gif etc.). If the parameter has words in between parenthesis, choose one word from the parenthesis. Remember, size is relative to a a human adult and weight is relative to how much it weighs when you carry it. For the type of treasure, you can only use one of the following: **Armor **Accessories **Book **Body part **Brewing material **Building material **Clothing material **Clothing **Chemical **Crafting material **Creature **Electronic **Elemental **Fish **Flower **Foodstuff **Fungus **Gas **Gemstone **Germ **Item **Liquid **Mineral **Medicine **Musical instrument **Orb **Planting material **Plant **Powder **Seed **Tool **Weapon : If the object you are currently making doesn't belong in any of these categories, leave that parameter blank and comment below what category should be added here. * You don't have to fill up all the sections. You only need to fill up the section that applies to the treasure you are making. For example, the Bloodsaber page has a history, but the Iron page does not. This is because the Iron page doesn't really need a history section for it but the Bloodsaber does need one so that the readers will know what it was used for. * Have at least 1 trivia. This is to make every page have the same format and to add a bit of flavor to a treasure. * Watch your grammar and spelling. Choose the best words. Try not to use the word "big" or "stuff". Use "large" or "objects" instead. Also, try not to use personal opinion words like "awesome" or "cool". Capitalize properly. * Avoid using unprofessional phrases or statements. Don't write statements like "Sorry for my terrible spelling" or "Tell me what you think in the comments!". These are very unprofessional. Don't use emoticons, neither. Use these at the comment section instead. You should never mention users or the wiki's name in treasure pages. * Don't use text formatting tools when you don't need them. '''Use bold when information is very important like: "You should '''not eat Deimints unless you are immune to poison". Same goes with italics. Underlines should never be used. * Use links. Try to use links as often as possible, though avoid link repititions, and don't link to external links unless necessary. * Don't add any categories except for the treasure's type. The Information template does this automatically for you, as long as you filled up the parameters. The treasure's type is a special one and needs a user to fill it out. * You can add brewing, crafting, and forging recipes. Use this as an example. This may take a bit of time to learn, so be patient! Recipes are good ways to give your treasure fictional uses. Don't worry, you can mess up making recipes as much as you need to. You won't get banned! * Pick the related pages carefully. Always use links in the related pages. You can use red links, or links to pages that don't exist yet. * Preview your page first before publishing. Mistakes will not happen too often when you see a preview of your page before publishing it. This is extremely useful when you are designing templates. Commenting *'No spam.' Spam will be promptly deleted, and you will be banned immediately. Don't put links to websites that you profit from, like adfly or bitly. Don't put links to your personal content, like your YouTube channel. These links should only be placed in your user space. *'Don't use the comment section as a chat room.' We have for that. *'Watch what you say. '''No swearing, sexual content, and religious content. *'Don't comment repeatedly. Comment sparingly. If you have a lot to say, write them all in one comment. *'''Don't use large pictures in comments. Use pictures up to 64px only in the comments section to avoid overloaded comments. *'Use the reply button. '''You should not use @(username) anymore. Wikia comments are now designed with reply buttons, for your convenience. *'Don't ask questions to specific users in the comment section.' Don't write comments like "Have you seen (username) anywhere?" or "Is (username) and admin?". These questions should be directed to the specified user's message wall. *'No wars.''' Try to keep the wiki community at peace! Category:Loot Wiki